


Standard Bearer

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Standard Bearer

Dark against the darker night,  
shadow to cover me when I walk unprotected,  
There in the blackness, drifting as wind-blown  
mist beside me, pacing my steps in silence.  
You are the guardian of my keep, ever vigilant,  
armorless knight on quest of your own private  
grail, never granted rest.  
Are those my colors you wear into battle?  
Surely they were not ever these half-masted  
flags of death.


End file.
